


Let's Ruin The Friendship

by pastelaws



Series: Smutty Gawsten Oneshots [4]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaws/pseuds/pastelaws
Summary: Awsten gets himself into a sticky situation.(I just want Awsten and Travis to read this on the podcast)





	Let's Ruin The Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> TW for dubious consent

Awsten didn't know how it happened. All he knew was he was tied up naked on a bed with two very different people doing things to him that he would mention to no one. His hands tied tightly behind his back in a series of complex knots.

"Why are you doing this?" He gasped, feeling a wave of heat flood his body. He was bent over the other's lap, cock trapped between their thighs as the other person rained down hard slaps. This was wrong, even for him. The person he was on had their hand teasing and milking the head of his dick as he was spanked. A hand gently stroked his lilac hair as they rubbed the leaking precome over the head of his swollen cock.

"We are doing this because we want to. You look so hot when you are helpless like this." Everything about this seemed so wrong to Awsten. Every part of him was screaming to make the two of them stop, only for another tug to his leaking shaft distract him. "By the time we are done you are going to be so fucking wrecked." The noise that followed the delicious threat made Awsten twitch between the other's thighs traitorously. Both people started to spit along his crack, feeling it run down and spread around his rim made him start to shake.

A cock teased at the seal of his lips, urging him to open up. The other person proceeded to prod slender fingers into him, opening Awsten up for later. A sharp tug to his light purple locks brought his attention upward as a hand slapped his cheek once. Awsten dropped his head almost immediately after that. The dock was back teasing his mouth, coating his lips like lipgloss. He couldn't resist. Awsten had the urge to taste him, licking the sticky wetness from it and moaning quietly. The moan only dragged on as two fingers were carefully working in and out of him. A hand under him gathered some of his own arousal and brought it around to lube his practically twitching hole.

Giving into the pleasure, Awsten opened his mouth, allowing the entrance to the thick shaft that would inevitably destroy him. Mixed feelings made his mind swirl. He wanted this and yet he didn't want at the same time. He wanted him but not like this. Not with her around. It confused him endlessly. Awsten wanted this but somehow didn't. The ghost of breath that hit his neck made him recoil all while the hard cock in his mouth made his own length throb between the other's legs. They would press and prod as he was worked open. Awsten had ended up all but fucking their thighs while the other had himself so deep in his mouth that his nose was pressed against his dark pubic hair.

With a press to his prostate, Awsten jolted between the others legs and came. Sticky arousal dripped down as a fresh wave of discomfort overcame him. He had came on her, because of her. They had played his own body against him. As Awsten began to wilt with the emotion, the dick in his mouth was removed. Walking around, he bent down between her thigh and licked at Awsten's oversensitive tip that was still dripping.

"That tastes so sweet. Let's see if we can get you to do that again." A familiar chuckled filled the air as he shook his head in protest. Awsten was having second thoughts about their agreement.

"Please don't! I'm too sensitive." His voice dry and airy as pleaded.

"You told me you wanted this and that you had always fantasized about me Awsten." He tipped Awsten's head up, forcing the purple haired boy to look at him. "I told you that this was the only way and you agreed."

"This feels wrong." Awsten knew that if he was positive about backing out that he had a safe word he could use and yet he hesitated. This is what he wanted, wasn't it?

"Stop worrying about what's right and what's wrong. Focus on how you feel." The higher pitched voice replied. "I made you feel good, didn't I? I made you cum down my thighs with just my hands Awsten. Didn't that feel good?" Awsten bit his lip and nodded. He was unable to admit to the fact he had just came because of a girl. "Then what's the problem?"

"You're a girl. I don't like girls." That statement caused a slap to his ass and a sting to his backside.

"Stop thinking about what's between my legs and let the two of us take care of what's between yours." She cooed, spreading his cheeks again. Awsten tried to move off her but couldn't. He was both tired from the forced orgasm and yet somehow curious and craving the second one.

"You're going to be a good boy now, right?" Awsten didn't think it sounded like she cared much about his answer. It was going to happen anyway. It didn't help the fact that Awsten wanted it too.

"I'll be good."

"Good. I want to hear you as he fucks you senseless." Her laugh was laced with intention at the end of the sentence.

A cock circled his rim and pushed in sharply. The bed bounced as Awsten took him. It wasn't rough enough to do internal damage but enough to elicit shouts and loud moans that were more embarrassing as they progressed. Awsten's dick started off soft as he was fucked over her lap but began to harden as the time passed. His fingers dug into Awsten's flesh as the pace increased vigorously. His cock started to fuck and fill the girl's thin thighs as she held them tightly together lubed with the remains of his previous orgasm. Fire built in stomach as the large cock filled him and angled to his special spot with every other hit. The delicious drag of the shaft on his rim had him cursing at the friction.

"Are you getting close? I'm going cum inside you Aws. And after you cum, I'm going to make you lick her clean. You've got to clean up the mess you made. Don't worry though. I'll give you the same courtesy and suck out everything I put inside you. We've got the whole night. This is far from over."

The dark promise sent him to the next level. Awsten was just a few short moments away from cumming between her thighs. Fuck it. If this was the only way Awsten could have him then he would take it. He didn't care if it meant licking his own cum off his girlfriend's body. He came hard, screaming both their names this time around. His followed by her's. A hard slam almost knocked Awsten off her lap as he felt the walls of his perfectly round ass become painted white. This wasn't how he imagined it happening. The second time the shame was lessened somehow. His virginity lost and first orgasm stolen from someone of the wrong gender. The only redemption was the complete bless of the second one. Tonight was going to be long and confusing for Awsten.

"Chloe, turn him over."


End file.
